


Kiss Me, Weirdo

by kinneyb



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: "If I leave you to your own devices," Yuri started, gently but firmly massaging the shampoo into Joe's scalp, "there'll still be blood in your hair when you get in bed tonight."Joe leaned his head back to peer up at his lover, grinning sheepishly. "I do do that, don't I?""You do," Yuri confirmed, a fondness to his voice that made Joe feel giddy.





	Kiss Me, Weirdo

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> if u like my fics & wanna support me please check out my listo!!
> 
> listography.com/kinneyb

"Come on," Yuri stepped in front of Joe, who was actively lounging on the couch with his feet kicked up and the television on.

Joe clicked his tongue and stretched his neck to peer around the other man.

"I said - " Yuri grabbed the remote, turning the television off with a click. He then - gently, of course, Joe had just gotten done with a match - grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him up and off the couch. "Come on."

Joe rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his face as he was dragged to the bathroom.

"This is slowly becoming a routine, you know," Joe said as he peeled over his clothes and sat in the tub with his back facing Yuri, who got on his knees next to the tub and turned on the faucet. "Which I'm not mad about," Joe continued even as cold water poured down on him, turning warmer by the second, "but I can wash my own hair. Just for the record."

Yuri hummed, and Joe could hear him rummaging around for the shampoo - and conditioner, something Joe never used but Yuri was intent on using whenever he washed his hair. He didn't mind, really. It did make his hair softer... but he'd never give Yuri the satisfaction of admitting that.

Seconds later, he felt warm hands in his hair and the room slowly filled with the strong scent of coconut shampoo.

"If I leave you to your own devices," Yuri started, gently but firmly massaging the shampoo into Joe's scalp, "there'll still be blood in your hair when you get in bed tonight."

Joe leaned his head back to peer up at his lover, grinning sheepishly. "I do do that, don't I?"

"You do," Yuri confirmed, a fondness to his voice that made Joe feel giddy. Yuri pulled his hands back and gently pushed on Joe's back, who moved directly under the water and rinsed all the shampoo out.

When he moved back in front of Yuri, he began repeating the same actions but with conditioner this time. Joe closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh. Then Yuri touched his back again and he went back, reluctantly, to rinsing his hair.

Finally, he was done. Yuri disappeared and came back seconds later with a plush towel, reaching down and gently ruffling Joe's wild brown locks. When he was done, he slung the towel over Joe's shoulders.

"So now am I clean enough to sleep with?" Joe asked as he stood up, grinning cheekily.

Yuri leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Joe's forehead, avoiding an especially nasty cut. "Yes."

"Good," Joe slipped his arms around Yuri's neck. "Now give me a real kiss, weirdo."


End file.
